1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a measuring apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for measuring a weight of an article while transporting the article.
2. Background Information
In production lines of processed foods or the like, it is generally necessary to measure weights of articles for inspection or classification of the articles. As apparatuses for such measurement, apparatuses performing measurement during transportation of articles have been known, as shown in Japanese Patent No. 3168494 and Japanese Patent Publication No. H8-18011.
In a conventional measuring apparatus such as one shown in the Japanese Patent No. 3168494, as shown in FIG. 6(a), downstream ends 81a of transporting members 81 in a feed conveyor 80 and upstream ends 91a of transporting members 91 of a measuring conveyor 90 are located at the same level, and widthwise overlap with each other. This arrangement is employed for the purpose of reducing vibrations and shocks, which may occur when a product or article M is transferred from the feed conveyor 80 to the measuring conveyor 90.
However, the transporting members 81 and 91 such as belts must be shifted widthwise from each other so that portions of the article M carried by these members change when it is transferred from the conveyor 80 to the conveyor 90. As shown in FIG. 6(b), therefore, if the article M is a carton or the like having a convex bottom surface, a change of Δ in vertical position occurs when the article M is transferred from the conveyor 80 to the conveyor 90. This may cause vibrations and instability in position of the article M. As a result, a measuring accuracy may become lower.
In particular, if the article M is a carton of milk or the like, which is heavy and vertically long, and has a small bottom surface, it is more likely that the article M becomes instable during the transfer.
A measuring apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. H8-18011 does not overcome the above problem relating to the transfer.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved measuring apparatus that overcomes the problem discussed above This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.